Otanjobi Omedetto, Ore no BakaDobe
by htr05
Summary: Sudah kuduga ia benar-benar lupa sama hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Payah. Aku memalingkan wajah dan mendengus panjang. Sudah biasa ku mendengar teriakkannya yang merdu itu. Telingaku sudah kebal, atau mungkin aku mulai tuli saat ini? AU, OOC, YAOI.


**Otanjobi O****medetto, Ore no Baka-Dobe**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto

Mad Surfer © Kenichi Asai

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NaruSasuNaru

Don't read, if you don't like

**Rate:** T ke M, aje deh bingung...

ONESHOT

* * *

7th Heaven adalah bar yang terkenal di daerah Shibuya ini dan saat ini suasana bar mulai padat. Jadwal band yang akan melakukan pertunjukan hari ini adalah band SHiNOBi. Mereka hanya band indie. Tak kusangka, walaupun hanya band indie, banyak sekali pengemarnya. Band ini terdiri dari tiga personel. Uniknya, disetiap lagu yang mereka bawakan yang menjadi vocalis selalu bergantian disetiap lagu.

Lampu mulai sedikit diredupkan. Terlihat sosok pemuda pirang berkulit coklat mulai masuk panggung. Kostumnya sederhana. Kaos oblong agak kedodoran bewarna oranye tua, celana jeans pensil hitam agak belel, dan sepatu kets hitam-putih. Di telinga kanannya terdapat tiga tindikan. Dia mulai menyapa para penonton dengan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Penonton membalasnya dengan tepukan tangan dan siulan. Para wanita ber-kyaaa kyaaa ria—wajahnya memang imut dan manis, ditambah dengan tiga guratan tipis di kedua pipinya dan mata biru cemerang bagai langit—yang kemudian mengambil gitar oranye-merahnya dan segera mengambil posisi agak kedepan panggung.

Lalu kedua temannya menyusul masuk. Pertama pemuda berambut coklat tua dengan gaya eksentrik—menurutku norak—, mata seperti kucing dan dikedua pipinya bertato segitiga merah. Kostumnya pula tak kalah eksentrik. Jaket kulit hitam ala pengendara motor yang sengaja di biarkan terbuka, memakai dalaman kaos jaring-jaring hitam, celana pendek kotak-kotak hitam-keabuan sepaha, kaos kaki putih memiliki tiga garis di sisinya, sepatu kets ala punk. Segera mengambil bass bewarna putih—warna yang sangat kontras dengan penampilannya sekarang— dan mengambil posisi disebelah si pirang.

Pemuda yang kedua masuk sambil memutar-mutar stik drumnya, wajahnya datar, berambut cepak merah bata, memiliki lingkaran hitam di matanya yang bewarna hijau pepermint tanpa pupil—terlihat seperti panda saja menurutku—, dan ada tattoo kanji 'Ai' pada dahinya, telinga kirinya terdapat dua tindikan. Kostumnya juga sederhana seperti pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Kaos oblong hijau tua tanpa lengan, celana jeans putih, dan sepatu kets putih. Sekarang ia telah duduk sambil mengamati drum yang ada di depannya sejenak, lalu segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

Si pirang menoleh pada kedua temannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah siap. Kedua temannya mengangguk dan ia mulai memetik getarnya. Intro rock n roll. Wajah imut dan manis tadi sekarang berubah menjadi sangat maskulin dan mata birunya memancarkan keliaran. Betapa dia sungguh menikmati permainan gitarnya. Seksi. Delapan ketukan kemudian bass dan drum mulai masuk mengiringinya.

"_DORAIBUGI.. GARUZUTATOU... pasapasa no kami…_ ," si pirang mulai bernyanyi, suara seraknya sungguh seksi begitu pula gayanya ketika memainkan gitar. Hah, itu menurutku sih. Mataku sekarang hanya tertuju pada aksi panggung si pirang itu.

"_Somebody get me a love, somebody get me a wild… I love your deadly hair, I love your deadly wild... Just Rozy, You got crazy…_"

Aku paling suka lirik di bagian ini, karena menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Kegilaanku akan dirinya. Apapun mengenai dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto.. Ya… Pemuda pirang di atas panggung itu adalah seseorang yang telah memberiku cinta dan kegilaan.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke… bagaimana penampilan kita tadi?" Tanya pemuda mata kucing itu dengan antusias yang sudah dibelakang panggung duluan. "Cool, bukan?"

"Hn," jawabku singkat sambil melipat kedua tanganku dan bersandar di tembok.

"Hei, jangan hanya 'hn' saja. Payah! Dasar anak minim emosi. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahan hidup sama kamu ya? Huh!" katanya sangat kesal.

"Hoi, Kiba!! Dasar kau ini tiba-tiba langsung ngacir dari panggung. Bass-mu berat tau…!! Lho, teme… kau ternyata datang!" Suara serak itu datang dari arah pintu panggung. Terlihat Naruto datang sambil menenteng dua tas gitar yang besar dibantu pemuda berambut merah bata, dan nampaknya dia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Hn, bukannya aku sudah meng-email-mu bahwa aku akan datang… Sini," Aku lalu menghampirinya untuk membantu membawa tas gitar bewarna hitam yang penuh dengan stiker-stiker nama band. Di sampingnya tertera nama -I. Kiba-. Sial! Ini punya anak kucing itu ya?! Kenapa dia mau-maunya membawa barang orang lain?

"Ah, terima kasih. Hah? Benarkah?" Ia lalu merogoh saku sebelah kanan celananya. Terlihat sebuah ponsel flip bewarna oranye-hitam. "Gah!! Ponselku mati!! Hahaha, maaf."

"Sudah selesai? Nih, gitarmu. Berat," kata pemuda berambut merah bata yang kemudian angkat bicara menyerahkan dengan setengah hati tas gitar Naruto.

"Hm, terima kasih Gaara. Lho heh, mau kemana kalian?" Naruto yang heran dengan gelagat kedua teman band-nya yang buru-buru akan meninggalkannya.

"Kami, mau kencan," keduanya berbarengan—Kiba cekikikan—lalu ngacir meninggalkan Naruto berdua denganku. Jelas sekali kalau mereka menyindir kami berdua tapi terima kasih, kalian benar-benar mengerti aku… Hahaha…

"O-oi?!!" Naruto terpaku di tempat. "Bukannya mereka berdua belum punya pacar?! Ne, teme..."

"Nah, malam ini kau jadi uke ya?" Bisikku di telinganya dengan sangat rendah kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum licik.

Diam. Tampaknya dia sedang mencerna perkataanku. 1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah, dan kemudian…

"_Zettai ni iya da_!!!—Tidak mau!!—." Teriaknya.

Hn, salah sendiri kau begitu "mengundang" ketika selesai manggung.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto...," aku memulai pembicaraan. Sedari tadi kami berdua hanya diam saja di dalam mobil yang sedang aku setir ini. Aku melirik, dia hanya diam dan terus menghadap ke arah jendela. Apa dia masih marah gara-gara di uke?

"Naru-chan," biasanya dia akan mencak-mencak kalau aku panggil seperti itu. Alasannya nanti image sebagai seme akan runtuh, selain itu embel-embel "–chan" hanya untuk uke saja. Konyol!

Diam.

Heh?! Tak biasanya…

"Oi, dobe!!" bentakku kesal karena sedari tadi tak dijawab.

"Nggg, nyam nyam nyam...," dia mengerang. Sial dari tadi dia tidur toh. Kurang ajar, dasar usuratonkachi. Ku lirik lagi, sekarang kepalanya tak menghadap ke jendela tetapi ke arahku.

"Dasar," gumamku seraya mengelus-elus kepala pirangnya dengan lembut.

* * *

01:56 am, kami sampai di parkiran basement apartemen Karakura.

"Oi, dobe.. bangun! Sudah sampai. Molor sampai kapan?" ku pukul-pukul lembut pipinya. Dia hanya mengerang lirih lalu tepar lagi.

DUAG!!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil.

"Gyaaaa!!! Teme!! Apa-apan kau?! Tak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lebih lembut?!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kubenturkan tadi.

"Aku tak mau air liurmu semakin luas mengotori kursi mobil kesayanganku. Bangun atau aku kunci di dalam mobil?" Kataku dingin seraya keluar mobil.

"Huh, awas teme! Tak akan kulayani kau malam ini! Aku nggak mau jadi uke! Uchiha Sasuke lah yang uke!" omelnya yang juga mengikutiku keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju bagasi mobil untuk mengambil gitarnya. "Ugh!! Kok susah dibuka?" Naruto susah payah mengangkat pintu bagasi dengan pose yang menggelikan.

Aku menahan tawa dan mengelengkan kepala. Anak ini apa benar pura-pura bodoh atau apa sih. Jelas-jelas aku belum membukanya.

"Sudah, yang jadi uke malam ini tak boleh bawa barang yang berat-berat. Nanti semakin tak bisa jalan. Hihihi," godaku yang kemudian memeluknya dari belakang membenamkan wajahku dipundaknya yang sedikit lebar dariku. Mencium aroma segar darinya. Hm, ternyata dia memakai L'Eau d'Issey, cologne yang pernah aku berikan. Padahal dia adalah orang yang susah sekali kalau di suruh pakai cologne. Tapi entah sejak kapan setiap ia akan manggung pasti akan memakai cologne yang aku berikan dan seusai manggung itu pula kita selalu memadu kasih. Apa itu sebuah isyarat? Ah, malam ini... aku ingin segera menikmati aroma ini dan tubuh ini. Tak masalah meskipun telah bercampur keringat saat ia manggung dengan ganas tadi. Tapi aroma tubuh adalah parfum alami yang dapat membangkitkan gairah, kan? Tak kalah dengan aroma cologne segar yang aku berikan padanya.

"Haaah, _wakatta wakatta_... Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu," katanya menyerah dan aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. "Kalau begitu," sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tunggu kau diatas, jya..," lalu pergi seraya melambaikan tangan.

Aku terus melihat sosoknya yang kemudian menghilang dari balik lift. Hm, aku terus menyunggingkan senyumku ketika membuka bagasi mobil untuk mengambil gitarnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku meminta dirinya untuk menjadi uke. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya. Kurasa dia pasti lupa sekarang hari apa—karena hanya band yang ada diotaknya—eh, bukannya ada aku juga? Ahaha... Ah, aku semakin tak sabar untuk segera menyentuhnya. Bergegas aku menuju lift untuk naik ke apartemen kami, apartemen nomor 507.

* * *

Apartemen nomor 507. Akhirnya sampai juga. Apa dia sudah di dalam?

"Yo!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hyaaah!! Ka-kaget aku!" teriakku berjengit lalu mengelus dadaku. "Do-dobe?? Kok belum masuk? Sekali lagi kau mengagetkan seperti itu akan kubuang gitar kesayanganmu ini supaya kau tak bisa nge-band lagi."

"Hn, maaf-maaf. Ternyata kau cepat juga. Aku habis beli minuman kaleng. Jangan tanya karena sudah aku minum sampai habis O-oi jangan begitu dong... aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang untuk beli gitar itu... Sini kubukakan pintunya, " katanya sambil membukakan pintu.

Apartemen kami gelap gulita. Maklum seharian kami tak dirumah. Naruto masuk duluan untuk menyalakan lampu dengan cara meraba-raba tembok sebelah kanannya untuk mencari saklar. Sekarang teranglah apartemen kami yang tadinya gelap gulita. Setalah terang lalu aku menyusul masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Nggguuuaaaahhhh!! Apartemen memang tempat yang paling nyaman sedunia...!!!" Katanya mengerang dan akan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. "Ah, jadi pengen mandi..."

Mandi? Mandi = aroma tubuhnya yang ingin kunikmati tadi akan hilang tersapu air dan sabun, dong?! Tidak boleh!! Jangan mandi dulu!!

Sekarang dirinya berjalan sambil membuka kaos orangenya dan membuangnya sembarangan

Dengan segera aku meletakkan tas gitar yang dari tadi aku tenteng dengan sembarangan—masih dekat dengan pintu masuk—. Aku sedikit berlari untuk mencegahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Tu-tunggu du-," tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku tak seimbang. Sepertinya aku tadi menginjak sesuatu seperti kain. Kaos oranye? Aku akan jatuh. Kulihat sekilas Naruto kaget dan segera menghampiriku.

BRUG!!

"A-au sakit..." ringis Naruto. Baiklah, posisi kami saat ini adalah, aku menindih Naruto. Entah ini sebuah kecelakaan atau keberuntungan. "Hei, aku mau mandi du-."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melumat bibirnya bernafsu. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyentuhnya. Memaksanya untuk mengijinkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia berontak tak mau kalah dariku, tapi ia sengaja menyerah. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang lirih diantara lumatan bibirku. Ia mulai menikmatinya. Ah, suara erangan serak ini semakin membuatku gila.

-Somebody get me a wild-

Tangannya yang tadinya terlentang kini melingkar di leherku. Lalu menyusuri belakang kepalaku dan menekankan kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman. Beradu dan menghisap lidahnya yang lembut yang berasa jeruk. Menyusuri rongga mulutnya. Menyapu semua rasa jeruk yang tersisa. Ah, ini semakin terasa seksi saja. Rasa ini hanya milikku seorang.

-I love your deadly wild-

* * *

Sinar mentari yang masuk lewat jendela mengenai mataku yang perlahan-lahan berusaha untuk terbuka. Kenapa lengan kananku ringan? Tak ada beban yang biasa menindih lengan ini ketika tidur bersama. Aku meraba-raba tempat tidur. Lho, Naruto?!

"Kau mencariku?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara serak itu berasal. Ku lihat Naruto bercelana panjang hitam sedang duduk di kursi belajarku sambil merokok. Nampaknya ia habis mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang meneteskan beberapa titik air. Jatuh tak berdaya menuju dada _tan_-nya yang bidang. Ia terlihat sangat segar dan seksi jika berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Puas kau menjelajahiku semalam?" Katanya sambil mengepulkan asap.

"Hn, aku tak akan pernah merasa puas menjelajahimu," kataku yang bangkit dari tidurku. Aku menyelubungkan selimut pada tubuhku yang masih polos.

Ia mematikan rokoknya pada asbak portablenya dan bangkit berniat pindah tempat duduk.

"Aw! _I-tatatata_!!" teriaknya berlebihan ketika duduk di tempat tidur ini. Aku menahan tawa. "Dasar!! Kalau aku jadi uke-mu selalu saja aku tak akan bisa main keluar—uuh, pinggangku sakiiit!! Sial! Ini salahmu, teme!"

"Hn, aku juga begitu kalau kau mulai hard-on. Malah lebih parah," balasku dingin. "Nee, Naruto mendekatlah... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan telinga kirinya dan aku sedikit maju.

"Otanjobi omedetto...," kubisikkan dengan sepenuh hati dan se-romantis mungkin.

Diam mematung.

Perasaanku sepertinya tak enak, aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku.

"HEEEEEH?!!" Dia berteriak lalu menatapku tak percaya yang berarti memangnya-siapa-yang-ulang-tahun-sekarang?!

Sudah kuduga ia benar-benar lupa sama hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Payah. Aku memalingkan wajah dan mendengus panjang. Sudah biasa ku mendengar teriakkannya yang merdu itu. Telingaku sudah kebal, atau mungkin aku mulai tuli saat ini?

"Baka," gumamku sambil menunjuk pada kalender duduk diatas meja belajarku. Tanggal 10 Oktober tepatnya hari sabtu, berhias lingkaran merah.

Dia melotot pada kalender itu dengan mulut ternganga. Kasihan sekali kalender itu di pelototi oleh orang bodoh seperti dia.

**-owari-**

* * *

Omake:

"Jadi, Kiba dan Gaara sengaja pulang dulu itu karena ini ya?" Katanya telungkup di sebelahku. Setelah selesai ronde kedua yang "permainan"-nya dipegang oleh Naruto tadi satu jam yang lalu. Kami beristirahat dan menutupi tubuh yang polos ini dengan selimut.

"Hn."

"Trus, kau sengaja datang disela-sela kesibukanmu kuliah?"

"Hn."

"Arigato, Sasuke...", katanya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Dan sekarang..." masih dalam selimut, tiba-tiba dia merayap ke atas tubuhku sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum. Ugh, aku menelan ludah. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak karena sudah ditindih sama si pirang ini. Sial, cepat sekali?! "Ronde ketiga..."

Heh? APAAAAA???!!!

**-Honto ni owari da...-**

* * *

Whooooo!!! What the hell?!! *bentur-benturin kepala di meja*.

My first fanfiction setelah bertahun-tahun(?!). Waduh, saya belum mampu mengarang dengan baik. *sudah lama gag dapet pelajaran b. Indonesia di kampus*. Banyak typo di sana-sini, kata-kata yang terulang, terasa janggal dalam hal apapun, dan saya payah dalam hal memberi judul—maaf kalau ada yang sama—, dsb-(maybe)-.

Ini jelek! Sangat jelek! Kekanakan sekali. Udah gitu telat 5 hari buat Naru. Gomen ne Naru-chan *digeplak pake gitar*.

Minna-sama—especially for senpai-sama—, would you mind to review this fict?? *bows*.

Terima saran dan kritik yang mendukung. Jika tidak, saya akan lari dari dunia nyata *maksud?!*.

BGM: _NICO Touches the Walls – Etorage, B. C. G, Bunny Girl to Danny Boy, THE BUNGY, Broken Youth_; and of course _Kenichi Asai – Mad Surfer._ Thanks for their songs.


End file.
